My Name Is Pain MustangXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Mustang loves, so he tries to bring you back, which results in a homunculus named Evil, and him BECOMING a homunculus, and getting a new name that will stick with him for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy, rainy night. You knew that another battle was bound to start. Your higher ranking officer was a man by the name of Mustang. He wanted nothing to do with the war. And neither did most of the soldiers here. But because some higher ranking idiot in central screwed up, you all had to be here. The humans had finally gained peace with the homunculi, but because of ONE person, now that peace was broken. You knew you had no chance against them, so why were you fighting them? You ran that question through your head over and over again. And the bigger thing was, you weren't even IN the military. But due to the increasing number of homunculi, almost the whole country had to fight.

-Time Skip-

You sat in the trench with your gun. It was now or never. Your troop was put at the front, much to Mustang's disliking. He hated war when there was no reason for it...more importantly, he hated it when you were the one fighting it. He had never even met you before the war, but to him, it just seemed like it was his mission in life to protect you, like Riza protected him. To Riza, it seemed like he was in love with you...she didn't like that. She loved Mustang, and deep inside, couldn't stand the thought of anyone else with him than her. But she had the right to; after all she was the one who protected him all these years.  
But there you were, sitting next to Riza. She had plans for you. 'If he never even told her how he felt, then it wouldn't be that bad if she just died right?' Riza ran that thought through her head, agreeing and disagreeing with it at the same time.  
"FIRE!" you heard Mustang yell in the background. You half-way stood up, firing at the homunculi. You knew it wasn't going to do any good. They had powers no human could ever have. It all happened so fast- you fired upon the enemy, but than you felt a sharp pain; you had been hit. But not by a homunculi, not from the front, but from behind. You fell down on your knees and clutched your side. You turned your head to see Riza pointing a gun at you.  
"W-why...did you...do that?" you panted.  
"You don't deserve him." she said back coldly.  
"D-deserve...who?"  
"Mustang." she laughed like the homunculi named Envy that Mustang had warned you and the rest of the troop about.  
"W-what? I don't...like Mustang!" you said in short breaths.  
Mustang had come up behind you, and hearing this from you caused him more pain than any conventional weapon EVER could; but pain was something he'd soon have to learn to deal with whether he liked it or not.  
"W-wha... WHAT HAPPENED TO (NAME)!" shouted Mustang.  
"She was trying to help the enemy sir!" said Riza saluting to him.  
He turned to look at you. Your eyes were wide open, partly out of pain, partly out of shock that Riza had done this to you, after being so nice to you in the past. A tear ran down your cheek.  
"Tell...tell him the truth you coward!" you shouted at her.  
"Fine. She doesn't deserve you Mustang. The only person who ever has or ever will is me." she said walking a way. More tears ran down your face. You could tell the difference between rain and tears. The rain was cold and would just fall down your face. Your tears were warm, and would melt into your skin, reminding you of the pain you were experiencing both physically and mentally.  
"R... Riza was the one who... did this to you?" asked Mustang bending down on the ground.  
"Y-yeah." you said closing your eyes tightly.  
"No, no don't close your eyes! I want to see them!" he shouted at you. You opened your eyes and met Mustang's. Now you see tears rolling down Mustang's cheeks... something that you thought wasn't possible.  
"W-why...didn't you ever tell me Roy?...I mean...Colonel...Mustang?" you asked still gripping your sides.  
"Because you said it yourself...you don't have the same feelings as I do." You smiled at brought your hand up to his face, wiping away his tears.  
"Don't cry for me okay? I-I...I love you." you said smiling. You wanted to say so much more, but you couldn't- death was taking you. You felt as if every feeling ever to roam your body was now just...gone.

-Mustang's POV-

I couldn't help it. People don't usually know me for being one to cry, but now... I couldn't control it. Seeing (Name)'s body laying there helplessly on the muddy ground, was like watching my life being ripped out of my very being. And to think Riza did this to her... the very idea made me sick. She had been there for me for so many years, but now... now she betrayed me in the worst way possible. She took my beloved (Name) away from me. I picked up her limp, wet body and carried her to my tent. I laid her down.  
"I'll win the battle you were supposed to win." I said to her.  
I walked out of my tent. I fought that battle like there was no tomorrow. And for me, there was no anything. I didn't see Riza after she left me and (Name) earlier.

-Time Skip-

I walked back to my tent. I sat on the floor next to (Name).  
"I'm going to bring you back!" I said through my teeth.  
"I don't think she'd want that sir." 'Great...the last person I want to hear from right now...Edward Elric...' I thought.  
"But...I-I have to!" I said burying my head in her stomach. I didn't care about how much I didn't want to hear his high pitched voice.  
"Is that what you want?! For her to become just like the enemy?! Soulless and mean?! I don't think that is what she'd want from you! Not to mention the fact that it wouldn't be her! It wouldn't be the same woman you loved!" Ed shouted. I wrapped one arm around her, and placed my other hand under my head.  
"I know." I said sniffling and crying even harder.  
"B-but...I have to at least try." I felt bad. I had scolded Ed about not trying human alchemy, but here I was, desperate, and about to do it myself.  
I took a pen that was on my desk, drew a transmutation circle, and placed my hands on it.  
"NO WAIT STOP! IF YOU LOVED HER YOU'D STOP!" he shouted.  
"He's right you know." That voice..._Riza_.  
"You. I HATE YOU!" I shouted running towards her with my fingers about ready to snap. She fell back onto ground.  
"Roy, wait...she just...she just wasn't right for you! I figured if, maybe if, she was out of the way you'd"  
"OH AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LOVE YOU NOW?!" I shouted at her with all the voice I had. She hanged her head down.  
"Y-yeah." she said. My eyes widened. How could she? She killed my reason to live... what my every day had recently been about...  
I walked over and placed my hands on the circle. A orange-red glow started to come from the circle.

-Time Skip-

"No. You can't mean... No even if I created her and her evil self I still can't kill her!" I shouted. My general just gave me my assignment... to terminate Evil itself...(Name)'s homunculus. When I tried to transmute her, like I had known she would, she turned into one of those...those..._things!_ But around central, (Name) wasn't the name people usually called her by. She was known as Evil. To think, the sweetest girl, was _Evil_. She topped them all...she was the worst homunculus ever known to exist.

-Time Skip-

I walked into the building where Evil...no (Name) was supposed to be.  
"Looks like you made it, Colonel Mustang." She jumped down from where she was hiding. She looked just like (Name). But she wore all black. And it wasn't something she would wear. Far to inappropriate for something that (Name) would have worn.  
"Yes (Name) I have." I frowned at her, even though my heart told me to smile.  
"Well" she said chuckling. "Looks like I'm just going to have to punish my little Roy." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off.

-Time Skip-

"Ugh" I said waking up. My head was hurting really bad too. I looked around...I..._slept...with...her?!_ 'No' I thought...I couldn't have...but then I remembered last night. Crap. I slept with her. I was in a dark room...all I could see was the bed I was in and a mirror. I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. There, on my chest, was the symbol for..."I'M A HOMUNCULUS!?" I shouted. "B-BUT...HOW THE HELL D-"  
"I turned you into one by sleeping with you. I told you I was going to punish you. Now...Pain...put these clothes on and meet me downstairs." She tossed some clothes on the bed. 'Stupid Riza. It's all your fault' I thought. And of ALL the names that I could have gotten, PAIN was the one I got. Great. I put on the clothes. I walked downstairs, and wow, did (Name) have a sense of style. The clothes she gave were, admittedly, pretty cool (a lot cooler than the military uniforms), and the house I was in was beautiful! As I walked down the hall towards (Name), I looked around at all the beautiful artwork. But without knowing it, I bumped into (Name), and she was now on the ground.  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you again." she said grinning an evil grin.  
"Looks like you are." It was weird. I had this pain inside of me that was telling me it longed for her... does EVERY emotion give me pain...Geez I hope not.  
"So Pain. I want you to know two things...1, you belong to me now, and you will do whatever I say. 2, I want yo to NEVER call me (Name) ever again, just as I will never call you Mustang or Roy again. GOT IT?!" she said sternly standing up.  
"Y-yeah." I said.  
"Also, everything you hear, feel, smell, touch, listen to, taste, think, etc., will cause you pain. But don't be down about it. Some pain might feel good... like the pain I'll be giving you as your new master. Anyways. Come on, we have a military to infiltrate." She said walking past me.  
Well, whatever the pain she'll be giving me, I hope it's what I think she's talking about. If so, finally, my dreams have come true, if not... damn it.  
OUCH! She wasn't kidding. Everything WILL cause me pain...but won't kill me. Well, with all the pain I suffered as a human, I guess this isn't that bad. To be honest, feeling pain every second of my life kinda felt good... like... nothing will ever hurt as bad again. Oh well. If anyone gave me this name, and turned me into one of these weird things, then I'm glad it was (Name)...I mean Evil.  
Well I guess I have to go betray my fellow officers and become Evil's apprentice. It can't be too bad right? I won't feel THAT bad about it right? Besides, nothing hurts that bad... my name is pain...


	2. My Name Is Pain MustangXReader pt 2

Mustang's POV

I've now been living with (Name), or 'Evil' as a homunculi for about three years. I now know everything there is to know about being a homunculi. Although she tells me she does, (Name) doesn't love me, because she is a homunculi, and well? She's Evil.  
"Pain. PAin. PAIN. PPAAIINN!"  
"Wha-" I fell asleep on the table while listening to Evil explain her 'master' plan.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake OWWWW."  
Everything I hear, feel, smell, touch, listen to, taste, think, etc. causes me pain...it sucks crap.  
Evil sighed a long and some-what bored sigh. "You know, if you paid attention for once we would get the philosopher's stone. And if we get the philosopher's stone, we could be HUMAN YOU STUPID, 'PAIN' IN MY SIDE ASSHOLE." Of course, she was mad.  
"Y-yes dear" I said hanging my head down.  
"Don't call me dear."  
"Yes d... master" I said while smirking. Ow.  
"That's better. Now. The military supposedly made a 'secret' philosopher's stone, and I INTEND TO GET IT."  
I laughed. "Not so secret if we know about it." Ow.  
(Na)- I mean Evil pinched the bridge of her nose. "Exactly my point you moron" she said tightly closing her eyes.  
"Oh. OW!" The pain I was getting had been getting worse and worse. I think it's because even thought I am not supposed to because I'm a homunculi, I still feel like I can love (Name)...yes, (Name), not Evil. The cause of this I did not know, but I did know that Evil didn't love me back. Truthfully, I'm glad. So, I now know that if I want (Name)'s love, the philosopher's stone is NOT the answer. The only thing that can fix this is time itself.

-flashback-

I sat alone in my room, thinking to myself while crying my eyes out and punching large holes into the wall...why I was hurting so much from sadness and anger I don't know.  
"UGH. I wish when we turn back into humans, Evil would just become (Name) again. I need a way to turn myself back into a human, and have (Name). Why had time been so cruel to me?! What the hell?! Wait a minute...TIME! THAT'S IT! If I turn back time and still know how to change the past, I'd be a human and still have her be alive!"  
"PAIN!" Ow. I hope she didn't hear me.  
"Coming!"

-End Of Flashback-

So on that note, I'd been working on a time machine for almost a year, and now it's complete. If Evil knew about it, she'd kill me. It doesn't just turn back time for your life like most time machines, no- it turns back time for EVERYONE.  
After excusing my presence from Evil, I went upstairs to my room. Tonight was the night that I was going to go back to get my beloved (Name). I turned the dial on my hand-held time transporter, and pressed the button. And that was all I remembered before seeing a flash of white light around me. Then everything went black.

-Time Skip-  
I woke up to something wet and cold hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the trenches. There were other soldiers standing around me telling me to wake up...somehow this all felt very 'de ja vu'. Oh yeah, this happened the first time around...funny. I sat up, looked at my hands...I was human! "Oh no" I said under my breath. I got up, ran to where Riza and (Name). I saw Riza raising her gun to shoot her. I ran as fast as I could, and tackled her.  
"Ugh. That HURT Mustang."  
"How DARE you try to shoot her." Riza looked confused.  
"H-how...did you know...that I was going to shoot her?" Riza asked.  
"I'm from the fu- you just told me. Now, I suggest that you give me your weapons...ALL OF THEM." Riza starred back at me.  
"B-but sir, I was just...I just wanted to...oh look you love her but I love you!" I looked down at her.  
"We might have had a chance...but now? NEVER shall I love you." I saw Riza start to cry. Next thing I knew I had a pistol pointed at the side of my head. But I was quick, and put my even bigger gun next to hers.  
"Now. LET HER GO." Riza started to cry even more. She put her weapons on the ground, and I hand-cuffed her, and put her in one of the captivity cells.  
I walked out of my tent, and found (Name).  
"Are you...are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Y-yeah, you...saved my life...Thank you Colonel." I smiled and said something I both regret and something I would never in a million years take back.  
"My pleasure. Anything for the one I love." (Name) starred at me in shock.  
"I mean...I...You..." I TOTALLY just made myself look bad. But (Name)'s next actions surprised me- she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. At first, I stiffened out of pure shock , but then I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her.

Evil's POV

He left me. Doesn't he know that when time is changed, the previous present/future/past just becomes an alternate reality?! UGH! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna make sure he never sees the human me EVER AGAIN. Doesn't he know that he is officially property of moi?! The amazing, powerful, stunningly- gorgeous moi?! Well if he doesn't, then when I'm find him, I'm gonna make sure he learns and NEVER forgets...EVER.  
I'll just sneak into his room, find one of his weird gadgets, and...ah! Here's something that might work...A parallel universe transporter. So I'll just set the dial for the dimension he's now in, and I hope I'm going to the right one...and GO!"

Mustang's POV

I woke up the next morning and wrapped my arm around (Name).  
"G-good morning" she said with a groggy voice.  
"Good morning beautiful" I said back to her. I leaned over and kissed her on the nose, and she blushed a light pink.  
"Let's go make breakfast huh?" She smiled.  
"Okay!" she said, her smile getting even bigger.

-Time Skip-

It had been two days since I got (Name) away from Riza, and so far, everything in my life has been PERFECT. But today was Friday the 13th. (A/N It really was Friday the 13th when I wrote this!) Something HAD to go wrong...hopefully not though.  
I opened the car door for (Name) to get out, and then we walked hand in hand in the park. We talked and laughed, today was great no matter how superstitious I felt about today's date and day of the week! But then I saw someone at the other end of the grassy field that we were in that looked exactly like...EVIL! $H!T.  
"Uh...(Name), we have to go...like, now."  
"But why we just...AH!" I pulled (Name)'s hand and I started to pull her back to the car but it was too late. I felt slim, icy fingers on my shoulder. I turned around to see Evil smiling her dark smile at me.  
"Miss me...PAIN?!" I cringed at the name Pain.  
"R-Roy... who's 'Pain'. And why does that woman look exactly like me?!" She hid behind me.  
"Oh so the little sissy boy hasn't spilled his big secret yet has he? Well you see, '(Name)', Pain in Mustang... and I'm YOUR homunculi."  
"But I'm not dead? Well at least I wasn't the LAST time I looked in the mirror." (Name) sounded weak and tense. I stood perfectly still. I felt terrible. I didn't tell her any of that so that I could protect her from the miserable truth. I knew that one day I was going to have to tell her, but I didn't expect that time to come so soon.  
"You see (Name), in another universe, you died, and Mustang over here tried to bring you back by performing human alchemy... OBVIOUSLY didn't work. So now...here I am. Oh by the way I am so sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Evil. Your homunculi from another time's dimension. "  
(Name) pulled my arm.  
"Roy let's go I'm...tired" she said sounding like she was about to cry.  
"Oh no sorry (Name) dear but me and 'Mustang' have some business to attend to. Mustang, your coming with me back to OUR NORMAL HOME." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me.  
"H-how...did you get my dimension transporter device?" I asked.  
"Oh simple really I went through your 'junk' drawer."  
She was about to press the button on the device when something pulled my arm away from Evil and then I there was a zap and Evil was gone!  
"(Name)! It's okay you can come out now! (Name)?! (Name)? Where are you?"  
That's when it hit me- the only way I could have gotten out of Evil's grip was if someone pulled me out of it. So (Name) must have taken my spot. Crapolas.


End file.
